Lavender
by Fuzakeru
Summary: Mimi has been feeling neglected lately, for not only has it been months since any of the digidestined have visited, she is also in love with Miyako. Miyako however is devoted to Ken. What will our poor pink haired heroine do now? (Miyami)


Mimi blinked, she had been on the verge of putting the peanut butter in the fridge. In fact she had been doing a lot of stupid stuff like that lately, just yesterday she had missed a step on the stairs and gone crashing down, landing on her ass. She put the peanut butter in it's rightful place in the pantry. Now one couldn't blame all this on Mimi's air-headed nature, nope, because. Mimi was in love! *all sigh* She had a thing for two people actually, Ken and Miyako. The problem was, Ken and Miyako were also in love. with each other!  
  
So Mimi was uncharacteristically depressed, and even more forgetful then she usually was. Her parents of course, hadn't noticed. At first Mimi had wondered why she could neither attain the love of Ken or Miyako, was there something wrong with her? After all Miyako had been flirting with her for a while, in fact Mimi had thought she stood a good chance of actually getting somewhere. (the bedroom maybe?) but alas, nothing ever went her way. As for Ken, Mimi had been mooning over him from afar for many a year now, to tell the truth she didn't have a clue as to who he was as a person, but like she would let a little thing like that get in the way of true love! She knew she couldn't have both of them, but now a days she felt as if that didn't matter anymore.  
  
Finishing her sandwich Mimi flopped on the couch, she was thinking maybe she should try and do something depressed people did in movies. like break into her fathers beer supply, or jump off a bridge. Well. maybe not jump off a bridge. When it hit her, she had to make some cookies! The picnic was tomorrow!  
  
It had all started with Taichi, the all too cheerful leader figure with the bitch ass anorexic boyfriend Yamato. He had called her, which was very surprising seeing as no one ever called her anymore.  
  
"Hey Mimi can you make some cookies?" He had asked over the phone.  
  
"Maybe. why?"  
  
"Well. Yamato and I thought it would be a good idea if the gang got together for a picnic in the park!" Taichi said, he made it sound as if Mimi should be overjoyed that he was giving her the honor of cookie baking.  
  
"Oh fine." Mimi had sighed, already feeling as though she were bound for that lovely little vacationland. a.k.a hell.  
  
"Oh goody!" Taichi giggled, "Thanks soooo much Meems! Bysey byes now!" Click.  
  
'Yep, Goody.' Mimi thought bitterly as she stuffed the chocolate chip infested cookies into the oven. 'Why couldn't he ask his darling sister to slave over the stove? It's the middle of summer for christ's sake!' Mimi loved cooking. but hated work.  
  
She glanced at the mirror as she made her way back over to the living room. Her pink hair was a mess, and the stars were fading, maybe she would change her hairstyle today, before the picnic. Having decided this, she walked out the door, completely forgetting the cookies.  
  
"Goodness!" The middle aged lady at the desk exclaimed over Mimi's hair. "What happened to you darling?" Mimi blushed furiously, she knew her hair was a bit uncared for, but that statement seemed a little over exaggerated. "C'mere, I'll fix you up." She stood and practically dragged Mimi over to a cushioned chair. Mimi sat down with a plop, she noticed that her thighs had shaken. 'Oh no!' She thought in horror reverting back to her old self for a split second, 'I've gained weight!'  
  
The next second she was nearly choked to death.  
  
"Sorry honey, did I tie it too tight?" The lady asked anxiously, she loosened the strings on the cape.  
  
Mimi wanted to shout "Well duh! What were you trying to do decapitate me? You crazy bitch!" But decided it would be a bit rude.  
  
"No that's okay, it's a mistake anyone could make." Mimi said smiling reassuringly, why ruin someone else's day? She told the crazy bitch exactly what she wanted for a haircut.  
  
As she walked home Mimi ran her hands through her hair, wondering if Ken or Miyako would notice. It was shorter now, just below her jawline, and she had dyed it to a natural looking dark brown. She had considered getting bangs, but decided against it, all bangs did was cause acne. She opened her apartment door and nearly choked to death for a second time that day.  
  
Her kitchen was full of thick smoke.  
  
"The cookies!" Mimi wailed, she wrenched open the oven door and was assaulted by more smoke, choking she yanked the cookies out. They were black and charred. "Oh shit." Mimi coughed. She tore open the kitchen windows and escaped into the living room. In this haven she could breathe again.  
  
"Now what?" Mimi sighed, she turned to the wall and punched it angrily. "OWWW!" She cradled her throbbing fist. "FINE BE THAT WAY! STUPID WALLLLL!" Mimi began hopping up and down shrieking her head off. "IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I HATE YOUUU!"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Now who wants to assign me a chore?" Mimi snarled, she made her way through the smoking kitchen and threw open the door.  
  
"Whoa!" Koushiro exclaimed almost falling over, his eyes were bugging out.  
  
Mimi would have laughed if she had been in the mood, she imagined what Koushiro must have thought, her screaming at the top of her lungs, and then seeing her emerge from the building surrounded in smoke, like some demonic creature.  
  
"Sorry Koushiro." Mimi smiled with much difficulty, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Umm, no thanks." Koushiro grinned nervously back, "You seem preoccupied, I wanted to know if you had any advil. Jyou's got a bad headache."  
  
"You couldn't ask Taichi? He lives closer doesn't he?" Mimi said sighing with exasperation, for someone with a lot of brains, Koushiro had absolutely NO common sense.  
  
"Um, he was out with Yamato." Koushiro replied apologetically.  
  
"Fine, take it." Mimi sank into the smoky depths of her kitchen, she reemerged minutes later with the Advil.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Koushiro said, he cradled the Advil as though it were his firstborn child. "Jyou will be relieved! He's been working a lot lately, he doesn't have much time for me."  
  
"I see." Mimi said disinterestedly, the last thing she needed to know were the details of Koushiro's geeky sex life. "Well, I'll see you at the picnic then?"  
  
"Yep!" Koushiro said, "Bye then!" With an abrupt about face, Koushiro exited.  
  
"Does anyone care about me?" Mimi asked her smoky kitchen as she shut the door. It was too much, first Taichi called her for the first time in months, not to see how she was, but to ask for a favor. Then she burnt the favor. that is. burnt the cookies.  
  
And to top it all off, Koushiro visited for the first time in forever, and he too only wants a favor. Both are absorbed in their own lives, and neither seemed to notice any changes in her.  
  
"He didn't even notice my hair." Mimi said aloud to the kitchen. "Boys suck."  
  
AN: To be continued! Aye, well er. v_v; This wasn't exactly my BEST work, but I spose I'm just out of practice. *nods* Yep! That's what it must be! *sigh* Well anyway. r/r pwease. ^.^ 


End file.
